


婶婶的故事

by efsf



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efsf/pseuds/efsf
Relationships: Kubo Shiori/Other Nogizaka members
Kudos: 2





	1. 葬礼

亮太靠在新干线座椅的扶手上，他现在有点恍惚。一大早接到母亲的电话，他还以为是在开玩笑。  
“史绪里，你史绪里婶婶过世了，今天守灵，你赶紧回来。”  
但是母亲颤抖的语气和背景里大人们的声音让他明白这不是玩笑，匆匆请了假，买了车票，亮太便从东京站直奔仙台老家了。  
出站后他看到穿着一身丧父套装的舅舅，赶紧走了过去。舅舅没多说话，只是带着他去停车场取车。  
“你的衣服在后座，到了赶紧换上吧。”舅舅一边给汽车点火，一边说。  
亮太一边应承着钻进了副驾的座位，他注意到舅舅的手一直在颤抖。  
“为什么这么突然？我之前什么都没听说啊。”车开出一段距离后，亮太想打破车内极为难受的沉默。  
舅舅盯着前面的路看了一会，像是要注意路况，但是路上什么都没有。  
“并没有很突然，你春季开学去东京后，史绪里就住院了。只是没告诉你，大家都觉得她调养一下就会好起来，跟以前一样。”  
“那，是什么时候？”  
“前天晚上……”  
“婶婶她，走的安详么……”  
“谁知道……安详什么的，都是骗我们这些活人的，你婶婶她不在了，只有这个是现实。”  
亮太把身体缩进了椅子里，长长叹了口气。他看着窗外的天，明亮，蔚蓝。就像史绪里婶婶的笑容。他印象最深的就是史绪里婶婶把小时候的自己抱起来，眯着眼睛，笑起来，不停地说“啊，亮太君真是可爱，真可爱真可爱呀呀呀呀。”  
车停了下来，亮太看了看，在七北田公园附近，他记得婶婶在天气暖和的时候，喜欢来七北田川散步，有时候会带上自己。婶婶总是会在七北田公园休息一下，看着遥远的天，呆呆地放空一下。然后甜甜地笑着，伸下懒腰，然后两只手很可爱的直伸着很大幅度摇摆着超前走。  
“婶婶，你着好像嗲嗲的小偶像啊。”亮太印象中小时候自己这么对婶婶说过。  
“哦，是像偶像嘛。”亮太记得那时候婶婶扭过头看着自己，眼睛里泛着亮光，“亮太君也喜欢闪闪发光的偶像么？”  
“不，我喜欢玩游戏。”

“亮太，下车了。”舅舅把亮太从回忆里拉了回来。  
“欸，这里么？”亮太有些吃惊。  
“嗯，你婶婶挺喜欢七北田川的，所以大家选了一个离这里不远的葬礼会场。”舅舅下了车，带上车门“赶紧拿上衣服跟过来”  
亮太从后座慌慌张张地拿了丧服下了车，跟着舅舅一路走到会场的后门，从工作人员的入口进去了。

匆忙换好衣服，亮太来到了前厅的会场。大人们帮着布置座椅，茶点，招待来的客人，登记亲友的信息，根据婶婶生前的关系给来吊唁的人划分座位。  
“亮太，别呆在这儿，赶快来帮忙。”亮太一扭头看到妈妈万理子朝自己走过来。母亲明显一下子变得苍老了一些，嘴唇也没什么血色，眼睛里透着哀伤和疲惫。  
“嗯嗯，好的。”亮太赶紧迎了过去。  
“花不太够，新订了一批，你和这边葬仪社的人去清点一下。”亮太一边点头，一边顺着母亲的手势寻找葬仪社的工作人员。他注意到有一个区域，已经坐了不少人，都是清一色的女性，而且都非常漂亮，年纪和婶婶大多年纪相仿或略大一些。有几位似乎和在电视广告上出现的女星有点像。  
“妈，那边的是？”  
万理子看了一下，语气放缓了一点“那都是你婶婶最重要的人，你清点完花，便去那边帮中元老师招待大家吧。”  
“中元老师？”亮太愣了一下，随即想了起来“嗯嗯，知道了，好的。”亮太又朝那边望了一眼，看到中元老师确实在。  
不过婶婶总是叫她日芽香老师，亮太也对这个称呼更熟悉一点。  
他记得日芽香老师在假期的时候总会来仙台找婶婶，两个人在一起说些有的没的。日芽香老师的声音亮太很有印象，非常甜，而且有活力，听着很舒服，他总会想要日芽香老师给自己讲故事。这时候婶婶总会假装很生气地凶自己。  
“我说，亮太君。你找日芽香老师讲故事可是很贵地，日芽香老师光是听别人地烦恼就要一小时3000日元哦。”  
“我，我不要日芽香老师听烦恼，只要日芽香老师讲故事。”  
这时候日芽香老师一般会婶婶头上轻轻拍一下  
“好啦，绪酱。你和亮太君就一起来听日芽香老师讲故事吧。”  
然后婶婶会开心地吐一下舌头，然后坐到日芽香老师旁边，把头轻轻靠在她的肩头。那时候，婶婶那如新藕一般白皙的脸颊，总是会有一股淡淡的红晕自然浮现出来。

亮太确认完花之后，回到了灵堂布置的现场，找到了日芽香。日芽香穿着一整套的和式丧服，头发向下向内挽了起来，扎成了一个发髻，极其庄重。她一直在帮忙安慰这个区域里一直哭的一些女性客人，还和其他一些女性客人帮着自己家人清点东西和安排会场。  
“嗯，日芽香老师，这边有什么需要我帮忙的么？”  
日芽香看着眼前的这个年轻人，稍微愣了一下。然后反应了过来。  
“啊，是亮太君。嗯，这边还好，你帮我拿些纸巾和水过来吧。”  
确实，在自己初二以后，就没怎么黏在婶婶那边了，日芽香对现在的自己没什么印象也是自然。  
不过高中的时候，有一次路过咖啡店，他看到过婶婶和日芽香在里面。婶婶很开心地比划着讲着什么，日芽香宠溺一般地看着婶婶，脸上笑得出了酒窝。  
“嗯，好的，我去拿一些。”亮太一边应承一边扭头想确认水和纸巾在哪里。他第一次注意到，灵堂正中央，婶婶的照片。  
应该是婶婶年轻时的照片，比记忆中的婶婶瘦很多，棱角分明，有一股英气，同时充满了灵性。即使是黑白的照片，也能感受到一种沁人心脾的透明感。有一次婶婶生病出院时，跟这张照片的状态很接近，但是出院后的婶婶拉着朋友亲戚把仙台的美食吃了一圈，很快又回到了之前朝气满满的状态。  
“咦，那个照片？”亮太下意识地把自己的想法说了出去。  
“那是17岁时候的绪酱”日芽香旁边的一个女性接过了问题。对方站了起来，朝自己微微鞠了一躬。  
“我们非常希望摆上这张绪……不，史绪里小姐的照片，这一点还请您作为家属请多多见谅。”眼前的这位女士非常干练，留着齐肩的短发，眼睛非常有神。  
对方看自己有些迷茫，又微微欠身说“弊姓山下，叫山下美月。唐突之处还请见谅。”  
“嗯嗯，没事。”亮太有些惶恐地摇了摇手。“妈妈也说您这边都是婶婶最重要的人，您这边的意见我们一定会听的。”  
亮太发现，说到最重要的人的时候，这里在席的女士，眼神都多了一分的温柔。

亮太往脚边的矿泉水箱子上累着纸巾，然后歪着头想怎么抱过去会方便一些。一边调整一边总觉得美月这个名字自己在哪听过。他看着桌上放的茶点，有一堆萩之月。他想起来，那次婶婶大瘦出院后，带着很多萩之月来自己家。  
“你吃这么多就又要胖回去了，现在这状态不是挺好么。”亮太记得那会妈妈这么说婶婶。  
“没事的，美月最喜欢戳我脸上的肉了。没有了她会伤心的。”  
“哎，你啊……”

在亮太把水和纸巾送去后不久，仪式正式开始了。在僧人做完法事后，便是守灵式了。亮太带着日芽香和美月确认了专门给“久保史绪里女士生前挚友”区域女士们的休息室，然后便回到了灵堂，找要给休息室送去的饮料和茶点。这时他看到山下美月拿着手机有些慌张的跑到母亲面前在说些什么，还在不停的鞠躬。然后一些女士也聚了过来，似乎在商量什么。过了一小会，亮太发现母亲在朝自己招手。  
“……那就在外面临时搭一个吧，虽然有些对不住。”  
“没有没有，我们这边才是真的给您添麻烦了。”  
亮太走近时听到母亲和美月的谈话  
搭一个？什么？  
“亮太，去和葬仪社的人商量一下，把明天告别式用的登记亭子在外面先搭起来，一会有客人来凭吊。”  
“告别式？”  
“对，有一些客人想过来一起守灵，可是没准备，但是也要给大家一个接待的地方。”  
“哦哦”亮太晕乎乎地答应了下来，去找葬仪社的人干活去了。亭子虽然好搭，但是照明设备是没有的，葬仪社还临时调了几台照明灯过来。然后亮太手忙脚乱地取来了登记簿，笔，还拿了一些点心，结果路上被几个女士追着有塞了好几盒，说一定不够用的，先拿着这些过去。然后他发现葬仪社的人还准备了好几大保温壶的热茶放在接待的亭子边上。亮太完全不明白这是有多少计划外的人要来。  
就在亮太不明所以的时候，一个非常文静的女士拿着一个告示板走了过来，默默地放在亭子边，上面写着“久保史绪里女士守灵接待处”。放好后，对亮太轻轻点了点头，说。  
“我擅自找人借了块板子，为了方便写了一下，僭越还请见谅。”  
亮太看着眼前这位女士的眼睛有点慌神。虽然已经30后半了，但是她的眼里好像有股吸引力，被她看着就似乎会心甘情愿帮助她一样。有一股温柔的魔力，你会不自觉地陷进去。  
对方浅浅笑了一下，又施了个礼。“弊姓阪口，我先进去，一会如果东西不够了请尽早来拿。”  
“啊啊，好的”亮太觉得阪口女士笑的那下自己脑子都白了，这才缓过神来。  
亮太发现手机震了一下，掏出来看，是妈妈来的信息。  
“亮太你先在那里守一下，这边也会有人过去帮你一块。”  
亮太想了想，也没说什么，就走到接待台后面的椅子坐了下来。  
过了一会，他看到有人走了过来。  
“是亮太君吧，你好我叫吉田。吉田·绫乃·克里斯蒂”  
“欸？啊？”虽然亮太并没有把这两个字说出口，但是他脸上的表情出卖了他。  
“啊，我不是混血。目前第一轮接待是我和你，一会有人来替我们。”  
“嗯嗯，好的。”亮太觉得自己这一天就这个词说的最多了，他觉得自己完全就是状况外。  
亮太看着接待处往前无限延伸的黑夜，问旁边坐着的吉田女士。  
“欸，请问，吉田阿……啊不，吉田小姐”  
“没事，叫我阿姨就行，毕竟我比你婶婶还大。”  
亮太稍微斟酌了一下。  
“绫乃阿姨，请问一会是什么样的人会来，而且会来多少人？”  
“真是和绪酱说的一样，是个乖巧的孩子。”吉田体会到了亮太的用心“其实我也不知道来的是什么人，大家都不知道。但是，是对绪酱，以及我们大家，都很重要的人。他们平时有着各种各样的面孔，但是，在这个时候，他们都是一致的，是支持着我们的人。”  
吉田停了一下，然后像微微抿嘴，像是在压抑着什么。  
“我也是想，在这里，第一个亲眼见证，绪酱她的光芒，到底惠予了多少人。”  
亮太虽然还很想知道，吉田嘴里的这个光芒，是指什么。但是他看到吉田女士在夜灯的照射下，泛着泪光。便忍住了这个想法，默默地把一盒纸巾放到了桌上。  
这时，他看到黑夜中有什么在动。  
“啊，看来已经到了。”吉田在一边轻轻地说。  
一行人，不，一大群人缓缓走到了接待处，他们身形各异，年纪相差也很大。有的人的丧服非常合身，而且用料很好，还有一些明显是租来地，并不十分合适。大家都没有出声，只是默默地过来签名，鞠躬，然后走到葬礼会场的门口，依次排好。就一小会，会场前的小路，就已经站满了人。葬仪社的人一边惊恐地看着这些人，一边给他们分发热茶和点心。  
看着亮太惊讶的面孔，吉田说：“估计一会还会来不少，趁现在先养养神吧。”  
亮太点点头，然后越来越疑惑，那个总是充满满朝气，圆圆的脸上挂着笑容，肉乎乎的颧骨让人看着就会觉得幸福的，然后时不时冒冒傻气的婶婶，自己对她了解的，是否太少了。


	2. 婶婶的房间

亮太逐渐被敲门声给吵醒了，他从床上坐起来有些恍惚，然后才想起来自己不是在东京狭小的公寓里，而是在自己家的卧室。  
“亮太，快起来。赶紧吃完早饭还有事做。”妈妈万理子在门外有些焦急地催促着。  
亮太这才一下子想起来今天要去婶婶家里。  
昨天在守夜的时候，婶婶的朋友们问妈妈可否在第二天去婶婶家里看看她最后居住的地方，妈妈答应了，那时候自己因为在守灵接待处值守了很长时间有点困，就被打发回家让先休息，好今天一早去婶婶家里，等婶婶的朋友来。  
匆匆洗了个澡，草草把老妈准备的牛奶喝了几口，亮太就拿着面包和婶婶家的钥匙出门了。出门时，亮太看见妈妈在客厅沙发上睡了过去，毕竟妈妈操劳了一夜，还给自己准备了早饭。亮太拿了自己卧室的一条毯子给妈妈盖上，轻轻走了出去。  
婶婶的家，自己上高中之后真的很少去了。最近一次的印象，是大学合格后，去向婶婶汇报的时候吧。记得那时候日芽香老师也在。  
“日芽香老师，日芽香老师，我外甥考上东京的大学了呀~”婶婶把自己连拖带拽地拉去中元面前。  
中元日芽香笑盈盈地看着笑开花的史绪里，用甜甜的声音说。  
“恭喜了~”然后用有些认真地口气对亮太说“一个人上京会有很多困难，有不明白的或是难受的时候，一定要找你婶婶多聊聊。”  
“比起婶婶我还是找日芽香老师咨询吧。”亮太趁着自己开心的劲头皮了一下。  
“日芽香老师哪有时间听你抱怨大学生活！”史绪里在亮太头上拍了一下。  
“比起我，绪酱真的反而是值得你去信赖的对象哦。她跨过了很多困难却没有倒下。”日芽香微微歪着头，明亮的眼睛好像望穿了时空。“你婶婶是非常可靠的人，当有困难时，找她一定不会有错的。”  
“哎呀，被日芽香老师夸了”史绪里婶婶有些夸张地捂住脸，不过亮太在那之前还是看到婶婶那羞到绯红的圆润脸颊。“怎么办，好开心~”  
“好啦，和亮太君一起去吃饭吧。”日芽香站起来在史绪里头上轻轻敲了一下。  
亮太回忆着这些，打开了婶婶的家门。  
屋内的陈设和自己的记忆没有什么特别大的变动，只是少了婶婶在时的那一丝令人温暖的生气。  
亮太清理了一下玄关，去厨房烧了一壶水，以便客人来时可以泡茶。然后回到客厅，下意识地一点点把一些散乱的东西整理好。逐渐逐渐地，亮太越发清晰地感受到，婶婶已经不在这个世上了。自己所触摸的每一个地方，婶婶都没有办法再感受到了。  
亮太沮丧地坐到茶几前，几乎要哭出来时，突然传来门铃声。亮太揉了揉眼睛，立刻冲去打开了门。  
门口站着的是山下美月。  
对方微微鞠了一躬。“抱歉提出想来久保女士屋子看看的请求，我们也知道很失礼，但是，久保女士对我们很重要，所以还请见谅。”  
亮太对对方郑重的态度有些不知所措，连忙挥了挥手。  
“没有的事，婶婶的朋友的请求怎么会失礼，还请进来。”  
山下又鞠了一躬这才进到了屋里，亮太朝外面望了望，扭头问道。  
“请问，其他的女士呢？”  
“啊，大家一下子都来可能会有点点呱噪。而且大家都有自己与久保女士的回忆，都想独自回忆把，所以分开了时间，会一个一个来。”  
“哦哦，好的。”亮太似懂非懂地点了点头，然后引着山下进了客厅，自己赶紧去泡茶。  
山下缓缓观察着房间，眼睛里不放过一丝东西，轻轻说到：“和那时候的品味，真是没什么变化呢。”  
亮太并不知道山下指的是什么时候，不过一边端上茶一边还是点头附和了一下。  
山下轻轻喝了一口茶，调整了一下姿势，然后对亮太说“我想去久保女士的卧室和书房看一下，请问可以么？”  
亮太连忙点了点头“妈妈已经交代过了，请尽管去看，我会在客厅呆着，有需要您可以随时叫我。”  
山下微微颔首表示了感谢，然后起身先去了卧室。  
亮太听到了门轻轻关上的声音，然后姿势放松了一些。他发现自己，虽然小时候很粘婶婶，但是对婶婶的了解却不多。只知道婶婶原本很年轻去东京工作，然后因为身体原因回到了仙台，在仙台市的观光宣传科有一份工作，也会协助当地的一些场馆承接一些演唱会的工作。虽然是个漂亮的人，但本人总是对这一点不自信，到了三十多岁也没有结婚，但是家里人却也并不催促这件事，婶婶也对这种状态乐得自在。  
但是更具体地，亮太就不知道了。像是婶婶这么多的朋友，还有来吊唁的人。这些都是婶婶在东京时结交的人么，想想日芽香老师也是住在东京，婶婶在东京，是否和在仙台不一样，是波澜壮阔的人生呢。  
过了很长一段时间，山下美月才从书房里出来，一双眼睛明显哭红了，亮太也不知道这时候到底说什么好，反倒是山下主动走过来坐下缓解了一些自己的尴尬。  
“抱歉让你在外面等了这么长时间。”  
“啊啊，不会不会。”亮太赶紧挥了挥手“本来今天就是让诸位尽情……啊，用尽情也不太好。”  
“嗯，没事，知道的。”山下示意亮太不用慌张“山崎太太太费心了。”妈妈作为婶婶的亲姐姐，结婚后就冠了夫姓，不再姓久保了。  
“那，卧室……”  
“嗯，不用了。”山下摇了摇头“在书房看到了很宝贵的东西，我已经很满足了。那封信，她一直还留着。”  
“啊……哈……”亮太含含糊糊地点了下头，就算自己人生经验还不丰富，也知道这时候需要让山下自己一个人倾诉自己地情绪。  
“以前，我因为身体和时间安排的原因，不得不放弃一部分工作。那时候，绪酱第一个说，会等我回来，并且要成为一个能和并肩站在一起的人。然而，对于我来说，绪酱才是那个一直闪闪发光我需要去追赶的人。后来我回到工作场所后，我给绪酱写了一封信，她抱着我，轻轻说，这封信她会一直保存起来，放在每天都能看到的地方。”山下说着说着哽咽了起来。“信，被她放在相框里，挂在每天起床都能看到的地方。”  
原来，婶婶和山下女士是同事啊。亮太想着。  
“抱歉，自己就说起来。”山下站了起来，“我后面还有其他人，今天一天真实让您操劳了。我先走了”  
说完山下擦了擦快要夺眶而出的眼泪，施了个礼，先行离开了。  
过了一小会，门铃再次响起，这次站在门口的是和自己一起值过夜的吉田女士。  
两人相互鞠了个躬，两台把几天引到了卧室门口。  
“这里是婶婶的卧室，您可以随意在里面……”  
“不用那么麻烦”吉田轻柔地打断了亮太“我只需要在这里坐着就好了。”  
说完吉田坐到了客厅的沙发上，亮太赶紧倒了杯茶。  
“一直也没时间来仙台看看她。”吉田缓缓抚摸着眼前的茶几，又摁了摁坐着的沙发。“她总是能把自己所在的地方，弄得很温馨。或者说，因为她在，所以才会有温馨的地方。或许就是这样，我才喜欢身旁有她的感觉。”  
吉田顿了顿，低下了头，缓缓环顾房间。  
“好想早一点来这里，这样，至少我可以说出自己和绪酱在这屋子里的交集。但是我太沉溺于绪酱带给我的温馨气氛了。已经习惯绪酱带着一堆点心出现在休息室里，让我可以靠着她喘口气。”  
说到这里，吉田看着亮太。“你婶婶每年总会带着一大堆的仙台零食，来东京看我们。我总是在期待着一刻，拿着一袋零食，枕在她的膝盖上，听她讲述仙台的点点滴滴，还有她可爱的外甥。每当这时，我都能想起她和我们还在一起的时候，她找到我，把第二天要发的博客念给我听。那是，我心灵中最放松的一刻。”  
亮太知道婶婶总会在自己不忙的时候，请几天年假，精心挑选很多仙台本地的美食，带去东京。每次出发的时候，婶婶都是一脸幸福的表情。大概，和最重要的人们见面，都会露出这样的容颜吧。  
“那是每一年里，我最重要的时刻，也是我最放松的时候，也是我最期待的时间。我无法想象，我在接下来的每一年，都无法再见到她。那会让人感到放松的声音，让人安心的笑容。还有那颗可以温暖的人心。”  
亮太静静看着缓缓陈述这一切的吉田，他渐渐感到，婶婶和这些女士之间，有着超越自己所能想象的深厚交集，那个看起来有些天然的婶婶，在别人的内心中，是一个无法被取代的心灵支柱。  
吉田抿着嘴，像是要把房间内所有的光景都永久刻在脑海里一样扫视着每一个角落。亮太一度想说些安慰的话，类似“婶婶永远在您的心里”一类的，但是最后忍住了。因为作为不知道婶婶在对方心里分量的人，这样实在是太失礼了。  
良久，吉田才站起身来，走到玄关，朝房间内深深鞠了一躬，轻轻带上门离开了。  
吉田之后，陆陆续续来了好几位女士。都有着精致的面容，有一位的个子特别矮，明明是年长者却散发着一股小宠物的氛围。大家都不知不觉地讲述着婶婶的过去，那个和亮太记忆里不太一样的婶婶。  
光彩照人，坚毅勇敢。  
最后来的是，日芽香老师。  
“亮太君，今天真是谢谢你了。”中元日芽香帮着亮太收拾桌上的茶具。  
“日芽香老师帮我收拾东西才是真的要谢谢您。”在中元的面前亮太不用那么拘谨。  
日芽香浅浅地笑了一下，那个笑容亮太很熟悉，毕竟小时候见过无数次。然而现在看来，却平添了一丝寂寥。  
“日芽香老师，婶婶，在东京的时候，经历了什么？能够有，这么多深深怀念她的人。”亮太鼓足了勇气，想知道那个在自己有记忆之前的婶婶。  
日芽香歪着头，稍微想了想。  
“亮太君，我讲述的绪酱，会包含了太多太多我对绪酱的爱”日芽香将右手搭上了自己的左上臂，紧紧地捏住。“你看到的绪酱会不完整。想了解一个全方位的她，不如，先从自己搜查开始吧”

亮太躺在自家的床上，想着日芽香老师对自己说的话。拿出手机，打开浏览器，在搜索引擎里，轻轻输入了婶婶的名字：  
久保史绪里。


	3. 令和的魔女

亮太坐在食堂里捣着自己面前的咖喱饭，他已经从仙台回来好几天，还在为婶婶的搜索结果感到不可思议。  
原本以为输入婶婶的名字会出现完全不相干的人，找到婶婶的踪迹会很困难，没想到找的那么轻松，数十页内容，都是婶婶。去世的消息甚至还上了最近的娱乐板块的小新闻。  
“怎么，还在想你婶婶的事么？”对面传来的声音把亮太从自己的思绪里拉了回来，大学的好友司正端着一份牛肉盖饭套餐坐了下来。  
“嗯。虽然通过搜索知道了，但是一想到日常见到的婶婶，还是会觉得落差太大了。”亮太一边说一边吃了一口饭，他隐约觉得今天的咖喱饭有点辣。  
“落差，是指哪方面？”司对这个话题有点兴趣。  
“嗯，怎么说呢。我记忆里的婶婶，是一个乐天派大大咧咧开心果一样的人。而那个能让粉丝在过了很多年后，会来葬礼纪念她的‘久保史绪里’，是一个怎么说。那种偶像气场，欸……怎么形容呢……”  
“浑身都散发这偶像光辉的人。”司看着亮太搜肠刮肚地样子帮他想了个词。  
“啊，对对对！”就是这个！亮太心里一边想着一边不停点头。  
“虽然有反差，但不也算是全方位看到你婶婶了嘛。你怎么还是一脸像是便秘的样子。”司往自己嘴里送了口吃的。  
“恩……我搜索出来看到婶婶过去的视频，结合我自己的感受，我觉得反而没有得到答案，更疑惑了。婶婶在舞台和生活之间，是怎么转换的，她在舞台背后做了什么，这一面我的兴趣更浓了，但是这些不可能搜得到啊。”亮太有些灰心丧气地继续捣鼓自己的盘子里咖喱。  
“那就去问你婶婶过去的成员嘛”司扒完碗里最后的一点东西，喝下了一口水。  
“那些成员都是演艺圈的人，再小的咖也不是我这样的穷学生能接触的到啊，你想啥呢。”亮太看着司一脸的不可思议，同时想着日芽香老师愿意告诉我就好了。  
“恩，其实你今天有机会问的哦”司拿出包开始翻找什么东西。  
“诶？”  
司从包里掏出一个宣传单，递到亮太面前。  
上面是一个非常美艳的女人，眉宇间都透露着一种极其诱惑的魅力，妆看起来并不太浓，但是搭配的首饰和服装会让人觉得这是一个艳妆的贵妇。宣传单上配的字是“令和的魔女 堀未央奈 OO大学讲习会”  
“嗯？令和的魔女？啊！我就印象！就是那个……”亮太虽然对这些娱乐八卦不感兴趣但是令和的魔女这个传遍大街小巷的词还是有印象的。  
“恩，对。就是那个，她也是前乃木坂46的成员，还是你婶婶的前辈。”  
“诶？这样妖艳的人，是我婶婶那个以清秀闻名的偶像团成员？”亮太一边觉得不可思议一边仔细看了看。“啊！啊！葬礼，葬礼上她来过，妆不太一样，但是仔细想想确实就是她。当时婶婶的朋友的区域虽然都是很漂亮的人，但是她还是出挑的。不过眼神感觉也和这宣传单里不一样，葬礼上的时候，感觉更纯真一点。”  
“也不知校办哪跟筋不对，让她来弄个讲习会。就是今天下午。”司示意亮太跟自己一起把餐盘端去回收处。  
“所以咧？”  
“我跟校办那帮人多少算有点熟，可以让你在结束后单独去问问话啦，更何况在葬礼上你俩也算见过，也不算特别尴尬。”  
“诶，这，不太好吧。”亮太有些踌躇。  
“错过了，可就不知道再从哪找突破口了”司有些戏谑地看着亮太“她因为过去的种种事情现在算是游离在演艺圈边缘，听校办的人说她架子其实也不大，和节目上咄咄逼人的样子差别挺大的。我觉得这算是天赐良机，而且你下午也没课。”  
亮太脑内各种情绪挣扎了一小会，最终默默对司点了点头。  
亮太拿着讲习会的宣传单坐在很靠后的位置看着在台上演讲的堀。堀在讲述自己退团后泥沼一般的生活，以及如何迈向新生，向台下的听众传播自己独特的人生观和生活方式，并顺便卖自传。  
堀讲述的经历和亮太自己查到的差别不大，堀在卒业后原本自信满满进军更广阔的演艺圈，但是被杰尼斯的数名男性艺人同时玩弄后抛弃心态崩溃事业一落千丈，之前启用过她的女性电影导演这时候向她伸出了援手，再次让她出演的自己的电影。当堀以为这是自己可以再起的时候，却不知这名导演是对自己的美貌和身体有着异常的执着。电影出演结束后，堀每天都被软禁在导演的房间里，满足导演各种不明所以的要求，对外的联络也被控制，只能参加导演同意的节目以及参与导演其他的片子。这样的生活每日持续下去，堀几乎到了崩溃的边缘，终于，她放弃了过去执着的光鲜外表的生活状态，将自己所受过的一切羞辱共诸于众，摆脱了导演对自己的掌控，而她这持续数年荒靡生活状态，让她又有机会出演了一部略带自传性质的电影，出演一名风情四射的，在欲望和理性间摇摆，最终全身心地拥抱自己内心渴求的美艳女性。堀在影片里毫无保留地展示了自己每一寸的魅力，一举拿到了诸多奖项，也被媒体冠上了“令和魔女”“艳之魔女”的佚名。那之后堀就没有过多和演艺圈有过多的关联，开始将自己前面的人生作为商品四处兜售，开讲习会，揭露和评论一些演艺圈的人和事，并且以辛辣的评述收到民众好评，不过这让她以前向往的演艺圈主动疏远了她，只有少数一些节目还会请她去做嘉宾。但堀面对这种情况反而更达观了，整个人也因此更增添了一种岁沉稳的魅力，配合以前的经历而被引发的女性风情，让堀在一定程度上很受女性推崇。  
亮太收到司的信息，告诉他可以去休息室等着了。台上堀的演讲也进入了最终阶段，这时候堀也开始用她妖冶的笑容开始向观众推销自己的自传了。  
亮太走到堀的休息室，轻轻推开门，走到事前已经协商好的沙发上做好。屋子的桌子上略微凌乱地放着化妆道具，房间角落里放着一些素色地纸袋，看起来里面都是被当作商品的书。在结束了对房间内地四处张望后，亮太面对屋内宁静的空气，有一点不自在。他想起了，在婶婶空寂的房间里的感觉。  
正当亮太在思考要如何摆脱这种情绪时，门吱呀一声被推开了。  
虽然亮太已经远远看过堀，并在心里暗暗感叹她的魅力，但是如此近距离地目击，还是让亮太看楞了。堀今天穿了一件无袖的海军蓝圆领上衣，上衣有一个非常漂亮地收腰和高腰的斜格纹长裙搭配起来让她显得整个人非常苗条修长。同时这件上衣有在背后有一个小心机的V字开口，中间用绳子松垮地交叉连起来，让人地视线总是有意无意会留在她光滑的后背上。不过在进门时堀搭着一件和上衣同色的羊毛开襟衫，和她今天的头发结合在一起，比在舞台上那种恰到好处的妖冶相比，更像一个精致的白领。堀的头发明显为了讲习会做了精心的准备。头发在末梢做了漂亮的小卷，没有刘海，整个头发从中间分来，然后在后颈处将头发盘起来。那些烫好的小卷在鬓角和盘发出稍稍翘出来，显得精致又活泼。  
亮太就这么看着堀走过来，甚至忘记了打招呼。堀看着这样的亮太，扑哧一下笑了出来，主动打破了双方之间的沉默。  
“是亮太君吧”堀的声音，在台上用麦克风时，亮太就隐约有些觉得，现在是更加确认了，和她当初在团里相比，有略微的沙哑。岁月在她的身上，或许留下了诸多明显的痕迹。“之前在绪酱的葬礼上见过，以前总听绪酱提起你。没想到她嘴里那个可爱的外甥也是一个出色的大小伙了。”  
亮太被堀这么一夸越发有点不知道该说什么，只好不断地回“没有没有。”  
“我听到说你要问我一下一些问题，过会我还有别的安排，所以也不用客套了，直接问吧。”堀坐到亮太对面，看着他的眼睛。  
亮太脸一下子红了，但是别开脸又觉得特别失礼，只好脑子里飞速整理了一下问题，正面堀问了下去。  
“婶婶从没对我提起她曾经是偶像，直到葬礼上才我才第一次知道。之后我搜了一下婶婶和乃木坂46的资料，我原以为可以知道婶婶的全部，却反而对婶婶的形象越发模糊了。所以想从和婶婶一起工作……啊，说工作也许有点奇怪，的大家那里。听一下大家心中的婶婶，是什么样的。”  
堀看着亮太，听到他的内容，表情比之前柔和了许多。堀伸手理了理耳朵后面的头发，缓缓说了起来。  
“我之前，总是以为，自己是能够抓到天上最耀眼星星的那个被选中的女孩。因为我很漂亮。”大概是因为房间的温度，堀褪下了搭在肩上的针织开衫，放到沙发的扶手上，身子以更舒服的姿势靠在沙发背上。虽然一般的姑娘也会这样做，但是堀不知为什么，这样的姿态就会平添出一股诱惑的艳色。亮太只好低下头认真听。  
“我想从我的经历里，你也应该知道，这不过充分说明我只是一个傻瓜。我只是一个被别人捕猎的脑子空空的小白兔。我甚至不知道该怎么办，我连去死，或是伤害自己的勇气都没有，原本就打算这样任人摆布到死，当花瓶就当花瓶吧，至少灿烂过。你看，我就是这样一个无可救药的蠢货，那时候。”  
堀说着停了停，眼神看着天花板，顺手摘下了一边的耳环用手按摩着耳垂。“就是这样一个我，绪酱她，依然没有放弃我。也不知道她从哪里打探到了消息，背着一些简单的行李，从仙台，跑到东京。找到了被禁锢的我。我一开始，还骂她，不过是一个后辈，有什么资格管我。其实我知道，我是羡慕，她浑身洁白的，偶像的光辉，我害怕，那个光辉，会为让我自己无地自容。她一次又一次地，只有自己，或是带上其他成员，反复地找到我，找到那些玩弄我的人，把我的近况透过各种渠道散播出去，寻求帮助。终于，把我救了出去。她一直相信我，相信我依然还可以拥有那个叫做‘偶像’的洁白翅膀，只因为，我曾经拥有过那个名号，只是因为她曾经站在我身后，看到过我因她人的光芒而闪耀的身姿。”  
眼泪从堀的眼角滑落出来，堀都没有去擦拭，或者说，她都没有察觉到自己流泪了。亮太模模糊糊想起来，婶婶有那么一段时间，总是急急忙忙在前往东京的路上。  
“我都已经放弃自己了，但是绪酱依然愿意来找我这个浑身，不，是内心都裹满黑泥的女人，让我可以感受到，天使白光的温暖，让我还可以试试看，做人，是一种怎样美好的感觉。”  
堀下意识地看了看表，站了起来。擦了擦眼泪和鼻尖上微微地鼻水。亮太看着她地动作，和自己查找资料室，那个刚刚加入乃木坂时，拥有无敌少女感的堀重合了起来。“绪酱，是我的天使。”  
亮太看着露出笑容的堀，呆呆地站了起来，目送堀出了门。说完这番话的堀所展示的笑，不再是那个妖艳的令和魔女的魅惑容颜，而是曾经的偶像，堀未央奈那灿烂无比的笑颜。


End file.
